


different, and yet, the same

by vojir



Category: Fringe
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vojir/pseuds/vojir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some psuedo-drabbles that are usually (may add in some different stuff later) about post-"reset" peter & how his existence changes things pretty drastically</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. different

“We were in love!” he shouts, because it’s been so hard these past few weeks to stay calm and quiet in the cell they locked him up in. And every time Olivia looks at him, every time he catches her eye and smiles for the sheer relief of seeing her again, he can see something that looks like _fear_. It was killing him.

She blanches and his stomach sinks two stories into the earth. But it had to be said, didn’t it? She had to know that he still loved her, or at least some version of her. 

Loving him back wasn’t part of the deal.


	2. and yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> olivia dunham is... perfection

She was different, without Peter. Harder edges, worry lines instead of laugh lines. Three years absent a partner, a friend. But how could he know? How could he know that under the pained and serious Olivia he met, there lay a soft and clever woman who was good with children, loved puzzles, listened to jazz?

She was the same person without Peter, but he didn’t know that. Neither did she. Because it was different. Nobody had scraped off the layer of bitter mistrust and apprehension. Walter wasn’t there to force pancakes into her. There were no experiments, no teleportations, no desperate rescue missions into the Other World. There was just Olivia.

And she was enough, but how could either of them know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> season four literally ended me, my heart hurts so much for lincoln and peter and olivia.... that's some crap honestly


	3. time is a force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and it will surely take its course

It’s slow and sweet, that first time. They kiss gently, Olivia smiling softly against Peter’s lips. Her hand finds his, and when she steps away, she tugs him towards and then up the stairs.

Peter thanks whatever’s out there that Walter is in New York tonight.

There’s a part of him, a deep and ugly part that compares her to Other Olivia. He shoves it aside, loses himself in the _real_ girl who brought him back. Not just from the Other Side – back from the past he drowned himself in. 

With her, he lets himself believe in the future again.


End file.
